It's Time to Play
by Luck-of-the-Leprechaun
Summary: When Chucky shows up at the Tilly house both Glen and Tiffany are determined to hide him from Glenda. They know that together they could do more damage which neither of them want although Chucky is hard to keep hidden from his murderous daughter...
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Chucky related except my own added characters and my own story's plot.**

_A/N: This is a story I've really been trying hard on and so I hope you like it._

**A New Beginning**

Now 18 and getting ready to graduate from High School and start college, Glen felt pretty damned good. He had been anxious, unlike his twin sister, Glenda, who was also getting ready for graduation, and wished that it would come quickly so he could begin a new life of his own.

His mother was very excited as well and had been wishing Glen lots of luck, even though he wasn't going to start until a year or so after graduation. But, Glen welcomed her constant wishes of luck because he felt he needed it the most.

Gathering his confidence, Glen straightened himself up and went downstairs for a quick breakfast and a whole day of searching for the right college.

Tiffany had asked many times if he needed help, but as usual Glen told her to pay more attention to her acting career and let him handle college. She always felt that she needed to be there for him, even though he told her too many times that he was capable of leading his own life. It made Glen happy though to have such a caring mother; perhaps too caring for his liking.

As he walked into the kitchen and sat sown at the table, Tiffany, aka Jennifer, smiled at him and handed him a plate with a tower of pancakes.

"Jeez, Mum, do you really think I could eat all that?"

Tiffany laughed. "That's the serving plate, honey. Here's your plate." She handed him another plate, a bit smaller with three strips of bacon and some eggs covered with melting cheese.

What a great cook his mother was. He hated to admit it, but she had improved over time.

"You sure were working hard," Glen commented as he grabbed some pancakes.

"Well, your going to be out looking all day for college! You need a good, healthy breakfast to give you the energy to make that long of a trip!"

"I do have the ability to stop and get food," Glen said giving Tiffany a look from the corner of his eye.

Tiffany sighed and Glen thought it was because of his look and he looked down to his plate feeling bad for giving her the look in the first place. To his somewhat surprise, it wasn't because of him.

"I wish Glenda would think about going to college," Tiffany said joining Glen at the table with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"This is Glenda you're talking about," Glen said pouring some milk for himself and taking a drink.

"Right, but I at least thought she'd have the brains to make something good out of her life," Tiffany replied staring into her cup and blowing on the steam as it rose.

"The only thing Glenda would do, in her terms, to make something good of her life is become an insane serial killer like Dad," Glen said.

Tiffany smiled. "I'm surprise you even speak of your father," she said now sipping at her coffee.

Glen shrugged. It really didn't bother him anymore. Chucky was pretty much gone and over with. Plus, Glen had gotten over his phobia of death to where it didn't bother him too much, but he still didn't like it. He preferred that if death was going to be involved, it would happen naturally.

"He's my father, Mum. I can't just forget about him completely, he still belongs to this family."

"I guess you're right."

"Good morning, Mates!"

Glen and Tiffany turned and watched Glenda come bouncing into the room and sit herself down at the table in a way that made Tiffany and Glen cringe. She sure knew how to disturb the peace.

"Good morning, Glenda." Tiffany pointed at the counter where a lonely plate sat. "There's your plate, all you have to do is grab it and pile your pancakes on it."

"So, Glen, what's your plans?" Glenda asked as she grabbed her plate and stuck her fork into five pancakes and threw them down on her plate.

"Hopefully something where I can solve murders," Glen said giving his sister an evil smile. He knew she hated that because she had told him that her dream career was a serial killer. He was more than sure that she was going to make that happen too.

Glenda only scowled at him.

Tiffany noticed her scowl and shot a glare at her, and just as she figured, Glenda just ignored it. Never before, in all her years of giving Glenda her glares, had Tiffany ever been able to make Glenda stop her smart ass acts. Glenda was no ordinary child, and Tiffany blamed it on Chucky. It was his genes that corrupted Glenda.

"Well," Glen said finishing his breakfast. "Time to go!" He placed his plate in the sink and went out to the entry hall where his favorite coat waited and slipped it on.

Tiffany came up behind him and gave him a bone breaking hug.

"Good luck, sweetie!"

"Thanks Mum," Glen wheezed. He never realized the power she had, it was tremendous!

"Hope you don't succeed," Glenda said walking passed them and running up stairs.

"Thanks a lot," Glen muttered. He hated her so much.

"Ignore her, sweetface, you just worry about your own things. Be glad that when you find the right college you won't have to deal with Glenda 24/7 anymore," Tiffany whispered.

Glen laughed. "No kidding. I'll see ya later," he said giving her a small hug and a kiss then taking his leave.

"You suck!" Glenda called out from her bedroom window as Glen walked to his car.

"Why? Because I can take care of myself without needing Mommy's help?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Glen looked up at her window and grinned. "I bet you that you're gonna still be living with Mum until the day you die!"

Glenda narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh yeah? I'll show you!" Glenda disappeared and Glen took that chance and quickly got into his car and drove off. It was going to be a long and tiring day, and Glen really actually wasn't ready for it just yet. But he knew he had to get away from Glenda and show that he wasn't a moocher like she was. Glenda only stayed with their mother because Tiffany was too sweet and couldn't say no when Glenda or Glen asked for some money. It made Glen feel sorry for her, he wished she was able to just tell Glenda no, or even better, kick her out of the house.

The security guard sat lazily in his chair and surveyed the semi-dark, quiet police station around him and yawned in boredom.

He wished that he had taken a better job; a security guard had no excitement to it, at least not in the five years he had been one. The only thing he got to do was break up fights that weren't even worth breaking up and stand guard at the most stupid places. Especially the place he was at now, the evidence locker room.

He didn't know why in hell the police needed a security guard like him to watch over the room, couldn't they do it themselves?

He decided to get comfortable and do what every security guard did when on the job, sleep.

He pulled his hat over his eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed. Since he felt no real threat or anything that didn't feel right, he went right to sleep without a care, but not for long.

A small chuckle woke him and he shot up with his gun immediately in hand and aimed.

"Who's there?"

It was the most ridiculous question he could ask, but it was a start.

There was absolute silence and it stayed that way for a long time until finally the guard convinced himself that he was only dreaming.

He slipped his gun back into his belt and sat back down while double checking his surroundings. All seemed well so he covered his face again and went back to sleep.

The scurry of feet across the smooth concrete floor were unheard by the guard as he fell deeper into sleep.

Through the darkness of his deep sleep, the guard heard the chuckle again and knew it was only a part of his dream that didn't seem to want to reveal itself. So, he ignored it and waited for the dream world to appear and show him the owner of the chuckle but nothing came, only the darkness remained. Soon he could hear the sound like a knife being pulled from a sheath and wanted to see it happening but nothing came about.

Even in sleep it was beginning to worry him, and that worry worsened as a sharp pain in his throat ripped into him and he knew he had to wake up.

The pain continued to get worse and worse and the guard swore that he could actually feel the warmth of his own blood streaming down his chest and he suddenly realized that what he was feeling wasn't a dream, his neck was getting sliced right there in the police station!

The guard finally came out of his sleep but was too late. He immediately faded back into the darkness of death and before he did, the faint outline of bright blue overalls and a rainbow colored turtleneck flooded his sight and what looked like a scarred up doll was staring at him with a maniacal smile on it's ugly face.

What the guard thought was the devil gave it's high pitched laugh and disappeared while the guard slipped completely into death.


	2. Here's Chucky!

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the Child's Play characters, only my own.**

_A/N: I don't think the last chapter's title really fit, but it was all I could do for it. I hope you guys are liking how this is going and definitely review for me!_

**Here's Chucky!**

Glen sat slumped against the wheel of his car and staring lazily at the traffic light as he waited for it to turn green. He was having absolutely no luck with the whole college thing and was pretty much quitting, it was time to go home, even though he had only been out for a little more than 3 or 4 hours. Sure it seemed that he was a big fat quitter for giving up, but he had a reason, every single college in mind wasn't even close to giving him what he wanted. He was hoping to be able to work with old cases in order to connect them with the newer cases but he was denied that every time.

He wasn't going to argue with them though, obviously they wouldn't believe him if he told them that his father was Charles Lee Ray, especially with how young he was. He was determined to actually investigate his father's previous murders and possibly track him down if he ever came back. He also wanted to know about what happened before he became a doll, and what happened after. Glen wanted to know everything he needed to know about Chucky, even if it killed him, and the only way he could do that was become a part of the law. Sure it did mean that he would have to enforce that law no matter who, although if Glenda was the one breaking it he'd have no problem taking her in. It'd be the most enjoyable time in his life.

When the light finally turned green Glen almost floored the car from frustration and sped off towards home. It was really going to be a long day for him, especially when Tiffany found out he was having no luck and was giving up. She'd be so disappointed in him.

Back at Jennifer's house, Glenda sat in her room and scanned over the morning news paper out of total boredom.

She was perfectly capable of living a life on her own, Glen didn't know squat shit about her. She didn't need to live with Tiffany, she could find her own place, college degree or not, and she would prove it and shove it in Glen's face once it happened. In her opinion, college was the easy way out, which she had never taken any easy way outs because that made her look weak and she despised looking weak in front of anybody, especially Glen.

She soon became even bored with the news and flung the paper over the side of her bed. She leaned forward and plastered her face into the mattress and groaned in utter disappointment, hate and of course, the boredom that didn't seem to want to leave her alone. What a shitty day it had been for her, nothing exciting had ever happened, not even in the past month and it was beginning to tweak her nerves. She had to find something to do, or boredom would kill her.

Glenda slid off the bed with her face still buried in the comforter, straightened her self up, and walked dizzily out of her disgustingly bright room into the nice and dark blue hallway.

Downstairs Tiffany was cleaning up the kitchen and Glenda found it to be her chance to sneak out. She didn't want to be dragged into spring cleaning with her mother, every time Tiffany took it as a chance to have a serious talk with her or a time to spend _quality_ time with her daughter. The very thought of quality time with her mother made Glenda gag.

Carefully Glenda made her way downstairs, trying her hardest to miss every board that she knew would creak if she stepped on it.

After surviving that, Glenda worked on opening the door without making it too creak. Everything in that old house was beginning to creak and it was lessening Glenda's chances of getting out of the house without Tiffany jumping at her and demanded to know where she was going, what time she was going to be back, and other motherly demands. It was really time to get her own place so she could finally get away with all the demands from both Tiffany and Glen.

With surprisingly luck, Glenda made it out to her car where she immediately jumped in and took off before Tiffany could run out and catch her. What she didn't know was that Tiffany was too busy to care and was just not in the mood to mess with her.

No matter what Tiffany did, she could never get a straight answer from Glenda so she just gave up.

Tiffany sighed as she watched Glenda speed away then went back to her cleaning. Luckily she felt good when she cleaned, it took away the stress Glenda was starting to cause on her.

In the kitchen she tidied up the last few things and was putting away her dish towels when she heard the front door creak as if it were being opened only a few inches. It went quiet for a few moments then it creaked again and clicked as it was shut.

It was probably Glenda playing some nasty trick on her or something, it was beginning to become a fixed errand on Glenda's schedule, and it was getting old too.

"Glenda, get in here please." Tiffany was going to give her a good talk and make her do some chores because of her attempt with the usual "sneak up on mom and scare her" trick.

The house was quiet and Tiffany became impatient.

"Glenda! I told you to get in here!"

When again everything went quiet, Tiffany walked into the living room and expected to see Glenda smiling at her, but found nothing but emptiness.

"I must be going crazy," Tiffany said placing her hand on her forehead to check for a fever. Glenda's tricks had been getting to her more than ever and it was starting to give her hallucinations.

Shaking her head, Tiffany made her way back to the kitchen and glanced around the big cabinet just to make sure, and turned back to the direction she was heading, still standing there as if something should happen. And something did happen.

WHACK!

Everything went black.

As her consciousness slowly regained, Tiffany swore she could feel the sharp pain in the back of her head where she had been hit and she brought her hand to it, touched it, then brought her hand back to her vision as it cleared. Thank god there was no blood… no blood? She had been hit pretty damned hard, there had to be blood.

Gradually pulling herself up from the floor into a seated position, Tiffany looked around to see what had happened.

Once again the house was quiet, but there was something more than strange going on, everything seemed bigger in her perspective. Was she dreaming?

A thought then hit her. She jerked her hand back into view and saw the stubby plastic fingers with the long dark fingernails and screamed.

This couldn't be happening, it just possibly couldn't!

Tiffany leapt up, but staggered into the wall as the blood rushed to her head making her clasp her head with both hands and groan.

There was only one logical cause of this, and that was Chucky.

She never thought it would happen, but it did, Chucky was back. He was back and determined to get revenge on her, Glen and Glenda. But she wouldn't let that happen, no way in hell would she let that happen.

As she held her head in her hands trying to soothe the tension, a shadow came into her view on the floor, a shadow that was no other than Chucky's.

Boy did she want to beat the shit out of him at that moment but her head was throbbing unmercifully and she was powerless for that moment.

"Long time no see, eh?"

Tiffany finally looked up at him and glowered at him.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" It was all that Tiffany could say to him. To her disappointment it just made his maniacal smile grow even wider.

"Nice to see you too, bitch," Chucky snapped at her.

Soon Tiffany regained her sense and placed herself right in Chucky's face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She screamed at him.

Chucky backed off a bit in surprise, but then immediately stood his ground again. "What's wrong, honey? Are you not a "star" anymore?"

Tiffany clenched her teeth. "Shut up, just shut up you asshole!" She didn't have the patience to mess with Chucky at that moment. She would have to find a way to keep Glen from finding out that Chucky was back and keep Glenda from finding out about Chucky at all. She was glad that Glen was out college hunting because it gave her the time to think things over and Glenda, there were no worries about her coming home anytime soon. She stayed out until midnight if she was able to get away with it.

Tiffany hated to do it, but this was one time she would actually let Glenda stay out until midnight, maybe longer if things didn't go as she wanted them to go.

"So, where's the kids?" Chucky asked in an unconcerned tone.

Tiffany looked at him with hate. "Why would you even care?"

Chucky shrugged. "Hey, there my kids too, aren't they?"

Tiffany just shook her head. Chucky narrowed his eyes at her. He knew exactly what was going on, she wasn't that hard to figure out, especially when it came to Glen and Glenda.

"Just as I thought," Chucky said catching her attention and making her walk straight back to him. "You're determined to hide all of this."

"You're damned right! Do you possibly think that I would let Glenda see you and make Glen go through the suffering of seeing you _and_ not do anything about it?"

"A father can't see his owns kids?" Sure Chucky did want to see them, he wanted to see what Glenda was like, and see if Glen changed. It wouldn't be likely that Glen changed, but Chucky did have the right to hope.

"And make life go back to the way it was? Not in this life time, Chucky. Life now is just how I want it. You're are not going to ruin it."

Chucky thought for a moment. "Then how about this. I take Glenda off your hands and you can stick with Glen, sound good?"

"Not even that would happen."

Chucky actually pouted. "Why not?"

"Because, you'd use her for bad things. For God's sake she already bad enough!"

Chucky snickered. He had a feeling he was going to like Glenda. _If_ Tiffany would allow him to even meet her. What a stuck up bitch.

"Why don't you let the kids make their own decisions?"

This struck Tiffany harder than anything ever told to her about the raising of Glen and Glenda before. It made it even worse for the fact that it came right from Chucky, the father of the kids she was raising, or had raised.

"Now it's my turn to say, "just as I thought"," Tiffany said giving Chucky a killer glare.

Chucky waited for her to answer with absolutely no care as to what she _thought_.

"You're trying to act like the hero and put my own kids against me."

Chucky gave her a big smile as if to say, "You got it!"

"I don't think Glen would take my side though," Chucky said. "Obviously since the kid can't even handle a drop of blood or even a small scratch on his own body, even yet anything like that on someone else." Chucky then laughed. "Come to think of it, he really wouldn't make a good doctor, now would he?"

"I can't believe you could speak of Glen in such a manner," Tiffany said with a small growl.

"It's the truth, and you know it. Face it Tiff, the kids a sissy."

"He is not! He's doing way better than you are!"

Chucky made a huff kind of sound with a small laugh mixed with it. "Really? And how is he doing better than I am?"

"He's going to college, and making a better life for himself than you ever did!"

Chucky rolled his eyes. "Oh, big deal. Honey, college is the easy way out," he said shaking his head at Tiffany.

Tiffany opened her mouth to reply when the front door slowly opened and Glen made his way into the house, not noticing his doll parents about to get into a huge argument.

"Shit!"

Tiffany went to shove Chucky out of Glen's sight but was too late.


	3. A Hell of a Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I will not repeat, it should be obvious by now!**

_A/N: Sorry about the evil title of doom... _

**A Hell of a Family Reunion**

As Glen stared in horror at Chucky, Tiffany buried her face into her hands. How could she be stupid enough to keep her and Chucky near the front door where just about anyone could just walk in and see them?

"But, but..." Glen stuttered as he tried to find what he was wanting to say.

"But what?" Chucky asked with a grin.

"I killed you!" Glen burst.

"You and four others," Chucky said with disgust. His number wasn't just random either, four other people had killed him before Glen. The first one had been Andy's mother, Karen, who had shot him. The second was Kyle, who had blew him up, then Andy finally killed him with the fan. And the last before Glen was Jade who had also shot him. He had a feeling that anyone who points a gun at him will make him madder than anything else in the world. Getting shot was probably the worst way to die.

"Glenda can't see you," Glen said out of nowhere and Tiffany looked up at him with a smile. Finally, someone who understood.

Chucky crossed his arms. "What is the big deal here?" He glared at both Tiffany and Glen. He hoped that Glen would be smart enough to give him an answer.

"Do you have any idea what Glenda would do if she saw you?"

"Wonder what the fuck is going on?"

Glen shook his head. "No, Dad, she does have some recollection of you from the time she took over in my doll body! Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do, how the hell could I forget?" Chucky shivered. That had been one scary event and he hoped it would never happen again.

"Okay then. Glenda knows you are her father, and if she knows your back, she's going to have a hell of a day. She is aiming towards becoming a serial killer you know, and if you're involved, the world could be in trouble."

Jackpot! So Chucky did have a sensible kid, too bad it was a girl though. He would have preferred a boy. But then one was better than none, especially if it had only been Glen.

Tiffany gave Glen a look of pity and shook her head. He shouldn't have told Chucky that. She knew that Chucky was now going to be more determined to meet Glenda. That was one reason why she didn't want Chucky meeting her. He would lead her straight into murder and for years and years she had fought to keep Glenda out of it.

Tiffany and Glen watched in horror as Chucky's grin became a grin that signaled thought, mischievous thought.

"We are in deep shit," Tiffany said worriedly.

Chucky sat quiet for awhile and studied Glen. He then looked at Tiffany who had sat down and hid her face as if trying to think of what to do.

Chucky knew exactly what he was going to do!

He went over to Tiffany and stood her up onto her feet. She looked at him with worried confusion.

"Can I speak to you, upstairs?" Chucky asked in a sweet voice to get her away from Glen.

"It'd be best upstairs," Tiffany sighed.

"It sure would," Chucky said acting like he wanted something more than a talk from her.

Glen watched his parents go upstairs and when they disappeared he sat down on the couch to think things over. He hoped to god that Chucky wasn't planning anything too serious.

When Chucky managed to get Tiffany into her bedroom he helped her up onto the bed, then gave her a smile, turned and ran out the door, slamming it behind him and blocking it so she couldn't escape.

She was immediately at the door banging on it and screaming for him to let her out. Chucky ignored her, grabbed Glen's doll body and drug it downstairs to where Glen sat.

Glen saw the doll and his eyes widened.

"How did I know you were planning to do that?" Glen asked.

"Because it's more than obvious, kid! Anyway, you can't ruin my plans as a doll."

Glen went to stop him but had a second thought. It had been his life as a doll. A life with his doll parents, having Chucky around to take him out, even if it was to kill, and Tiffany there to… well, she did try to keep Chucky from doing anything real bad. She pretty much kept things in order.

"Let's just get this over with," Glen said sitting down on the floor.

Chucky was more than confused at that moment and stared at Glen almost in horror.

"I'm not going to fight it Dad, our family is a family of dolls. Plus, being human is so damned hard and irritating."

Chucky smiled. "Don't I know it." He grabbed the same statue that he had used on Tiffany and waited for Glen to protest but he didn't. So, Chucky whacked Glen with it and said the chant, all while watching the front door.

He had a suspicious feeling that something very weird was going to happen.

Once Glen woke up, which to Chucky's surprise was very quick, they drug Glen's human body upstairs and into the attic, which would have been Glen's room but became the guest room instead. After that they went back to where Tiffany was still screaming and unblocked the door.

They both leaped back as Tiffany came bursting out of the room in a blind fury. She whirled around to Chucky and clobbered him straight in the chest.

Chucky fell backwards and hit the floor with a loud _thud_ and moaned in pain.

"I can't believe you!" Tiffany went to say more and continue to beat the shit out of him but Glen stopped her.

"Mum, it's okay. I let him do it."

Tiffany turned to Glen with her mouth dropped open. "Honey, but…"

"As I told Dad, it's not the greatest thing being human. Being doll had more to it, and besides, I was born like this."

Tiffany sighed. "Alright, if you're fine with it, then I am," she said giving Glen a hug. She let go and slowly turned to Chucky who had pulled himself up and was wiping himself off. "What are we going to do about Glenda?"

Chucky grinned. "Well, you and Glen don't want me to see her nor she see me, so let's get the hell outta here and make it look like you guys got murdered," he said.

"I can't do that, Chucky," Tiffany said giving her usual sad look.

Chucky raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"She wouldn't be able to live without me!"

Glen laughed. "That's what I told her and she didn't believe me! She said she was perfectly capable of living a life on her own," he said shaking his head.

"For god sakes, she doesn't even know what she's talking about."

Chucky took an impatient deep breath. "Just decide what you are going to do, and let's go," he said.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Tiffany said burying her face into her hands.

"You're the one who doesn't want me to see her, so it's your fucking fault," Chucky told her with a shrug.

"Fuck you," Tiffany snapped.

"Later, babe, we've got work to do."

"Yeah, Mum, we have to-- oh, Dad!"

Chucky raised is hands in surrender. "What?"

"You are sick," Glen said walking quickly away.

"Oh, come on! It's a perfectly natural thing, Glen! Grow the fuck up," Chucky yelled at him.

Tiffany sighed. "Don't do that to him right now," she said giving Chucky a stern look.

"He's fucking 18, Tiff! Sex and girls should be like the only real thing on his mind right now, he's supposed to be going through the teenage boy part of his life," Chucky said giving Tiffany a side glance of annoyance.

"That's not like him."

"Pfft, whatever. He's only like this is because you made him that way."

"Chucky, shut the fuck up, _we have work to do_, remember?"

"Sometimes I really hate you," Chucky said following Tiffany down to the front door.

"Nothing new to me. You can have a nice long hate if you want to, if it makes you feel better," Tiffany said with a smirk.

Chucky narrowed his eyes at her. "You're pushing my limits, _dear_," he said with his teeth clenched.

"It seems that I've developed a talent for that."

"Arrrgh! Would you just shut the fuck up?"

"Dad! Mum! Cut it out, we have to move quickly because Glenda's going to be home any minute!" Glen gave his parents a dirty look and Tiffany lowered her head like a little kid would but Chucky crossed his arms and glared at Glen.

"When the hell did you become so mouthy?" Chucky asked Glen while giving Tiffany a "it was you, wasn't it" kind of look.

Tiffany flipped him off.

"Honey, I told you before that that can come later," Chucky said sticking his tongue out at her with a smile. "You really need to stop taking those sexual enhancement pills, you know."

Glen stepped in front of Chucky and stared him in the eye. "Dad, cut it out and let's go," he said.

"Fine, fine. Jeez, what an impatient kid," Chucky said to himself.

The three dolls made their way outside and away from the house just as Glenda pulled into the driveway. Without hesitation they made it as far as the third house down before Chucky stopped them and told them to wait.

"What is it, Dad?" Glen asked.

"Shhh. I'm getting us a ride," Chucky replied pulling out his knife.

Glen's eyes widened. "Don't do that, not after what Glenda's going to discover!"

"I'm not going to kill him, I'm only going to give him a scare so he'll drive us somewhere else," Chucky said.

"I hope so," Glen and Tiffany said in unison.

"You guy's worry too much."

"For a good reason too," Tiffany said glaring at Chucky.

"Bitch," Chucky snapped under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, babe," Chucky said giving her a quick smile. "Nothing at all."

Finally Chucky found his chance and shot across the street and both Tiffany and Glen watched in amazement as he leapt into an open car door and they waited to see what was going to happen.

"Dear lord, he just doesn't have any boundaries, does he?" Tiffany asked shaking her head.

"Obviously not," Glen said. "Let's go."

Tiffany looked back at the car and saw Chucky waving to them and they checked to see if they were clear and ran across the street and piled into the car. Chucky then turned back to the driver and told him to get a move on. With fear filling his eyes, the man did as Chucky instructed and drove the family of dolls far away from Hollywood; a place Chucky and Tiffany would get along just fine.


End file.
